


Love

by metalshootingstar



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: After the events of Patrick's birthday, back in the apartment David tells Patrick about the first person he came out to, and it wasn't his parents.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Love

"I lied."

"I'm sorry?" Said Patrick, as he looked at his boyfriend. They were laying in bed, having finished had birthday sex and were just laying in bed enjoying the fact that everything had gone better than expected. So, this was relatively strange and a little concerning.

"...I came out to someone else before I came out to my parents." Said David softly, "I just didn't tell you because...it was personal and you had enough on your plate, and- what happened was a little less than ideal but, it was ok."

Patrick's features soften as he looks at his boyfriend, who literally did everything in his power to try and make today ok. Who did everything he could to try and smooth things over with his parents, who was willing to just be his business partner if it meant Patrick would feel safe. Gently he held David, who pressed himself against Patrick and sighed softly.

"I was 14, and I'd snuck out the night before with Andrew, my first boyfriend. My mom and dad were gone on some retreat so I didn't think they'd really care., I knew they wouldn't care. The thing was...I had only had girlfriends before Andrew, I knew I liked girls, but...when I was with Andrew I discovered that I also felt that way around boys. It was weird, because I didn't know you could have feelings for both. I was very confused, and it wasn't 'till years later that I discovered I was Pansexual but...at 14 I didn't know what I was. "He explained and Patrick nodded as he listened, the story was familiar actually..and it actually made him feel comforted to know that David had a similar story to his. Even so, he gently kisses David's collarbones as his boyfriend pauses. "When I got home, there was Adelina...and she was not happy."

_"...Hi." Said fourteen year old David with an innocent smile, as he'd finished climbing through his window...only to see Adelina standing there hands on her hips._

_"David, where were you?" She asked, and he bit his lip holding his hands infront of him looking at the floor, before meeting her gaze. "Do you know what could have happened? What if you'd been found by some stranger and then ended up dead in some ditch."_

_"Bit of an exaggeration don't you think?" Asked David sarcastically, and Adelina raised her brow. 'ok..maybe that wasn't the right thing to say' David he thinks to himself. "I was just...out."_

_"Out where and-" Adelina stops in her tracks, and she walks closer to him once she spots a small light purple mark on his neck. She reaches over and gently lifts David's chin up slightly inspecting it closely and David knits his brow uncertain as to what she's looking at when he sees her eyes widen and she removes her hand. "Is that a hickey?"_

_His eyes widen and he immediately covers it up with his hand._

_"Who did that?" Asked Adelina, and David is speechless. As far as she knows he isn't dating anyone currently, and he doesn't want to tell her it was Andrew, but she's scrutinizing him and looks like she's worried and demanding an answer and it just tumbles out of him._

_"It was a boy." He says, before closing his eyes and realizing what he just said. His heart is beating incredibly fast now and he's unsure of how to feel in this moment but he knows that he can't breathe at all. He opens his eyes and looks at Adelina whose looking at him in surprise. Adelina has always been there for him and his sister, she was the one who raised them, she was the one who was more of a mother to them than even their own mother. She loved them...but he also knows that it could go horribly wrong and she'll hate him...and he doesn't know what he'd do if Adelina hated him._

_"What?" She asked._

_"I like boys, like I like girls." Said David softly._

_He's expecting the 'no you don't' or the 'that's a sin' comments, so he's bracing himself but at the same time, he knows that hearing those things from Adelina will cause him to cry right now. He's trembling, feeling very vulnerable and there's tears pooling in his eyes. Adelina's features soften however, as she reaches over and takes his hands in hers._

_"David, I love you very much. But boy or girl, you are not to sneak out of this house do you understand? If you want to invite your boyfriend over fine, but do not and I repeat do not ever sneak out of this house again. Do you understand?" She asked, and David nods._

_"Yes ma'am." He replied, she sighed and gently ran a hand through his dark hair, before kissing his forehead. "Are you mad?"_

_"Mad you snuck out, but not mad at you for falling in love." Said Adelina softly, and David lets out the breath he'd been holding and he sniffs as happy tears start to roll down his cheeks. "Porque lloras, mi amor?"_

_"I thought you were gonna hate me." He says with a sniff as he brushes his tears away and she holds him tightly._

_"No, there is nothing you could do or say that would ever make me hate you." Said Adelina sincerely as she hugs him. David hugs her back, and sniffs as he sighs and it feels like a great weight has been lifted off her shoulders._

David sniffed and sighed softly as he looked at Patrick, who now had tears in his own eyes that were threatening to fall.

"She loved me, for who I was...even if I didn't really know who I was at the time." Said David softly, as he looked up at Patrick who nodded. "I mean, I was still grounded for sneaking out but...she didn't hate me she accepted me, of course when I eventually did break up with Andrew she was also there...but, I never forgot what she did and what that taught me. That this is how it's supposed to be, that, if you have a kid...and they tell you something as deep and personal like the fact that they love someone...you embrace them and you accept them...that's why I tried so hard today, because I wanted you to have that. I wanted you to have your parents in your corner and love you. Which, I was very happy to see that they do."

"They really do, thank you David...for everything today." Said Patrick, as he gently kissed David's lips. "And for telling me, I'm sorry I didn't tell them about you. I was just scared and-"

"It's ok, I understand." Said David softly, as once again a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. He sighed curled up against Patrick, who held him tightly.

Patrick's brown eyes looked at the man, who was so good. Not a nice person, but a good person. Someone who did everything in his power, to try and help those he cared about, who only wanted to be loved, whose heart was so big and held so much love it was astounding. Who even underneath the sarcasm and scowls and biting remarks, was someone who only wanted others to be happy, who did everything he could to make Patrick happy. He sighed softly and kissed David's temple and felt a surge of warmth in his heart. In that moment he knew what he wanted to do and what he was going to do. He was going to marry David Rose.


End file.
